Rise of Evil
by BobJacksonSSJ
Summary: A new generation of heroes. A new evil for them to combat. Story for SYOC.


**Hey, guys! I decided to put all of the SYOC chapters into a separate story. Why, you ask? Because I can. Any more questions? No? Good? Now, on to the chapter!**

Chapter 1: Pranks and other fun

Jayden's POV

It was a hot summer day at Camp Half-Blood. Dionysus was getting creamed in pinochle by Chiron, the Hermes cabin was pulling pranks, the Apollo and Artemis cabins were down at the archery fields, and everyone was pretty much going about their own business.

It was a normal day.

Now, some of you are thinking/saying/screaming/texting, "What's the big deal with that?" I'll tell you what: everything. You see, here at Camp Half-Blood, we don't have normal days. Some idiot just HAS to release some monster, or some monster just HAS to attack some city. It's just how things go around here.

Now, if I know mortal curiosity correctly, that has probably gotten you curious about a few things. You've probably gotten to the point where you say, "Hey, wait. Who the heck is this girl? Why is she talking about monsters? What's wrong with her?" If you haven't, I guarantee you are now. But to answer your question, my name is Jaden Townsland. Unclaimed demigod, master archer, and mortal enemy of Orion Hunter. And, there's nothing wrong with me. Well, unless you count ADHD and dyslexia.

Happy now? Good.

Now, as I said, I'm an unclaimed demigod. Unclaimed demigods go to the Hermes cabin. And you'll remember that I said that the Hermes cabin was pulling pranks. So, where am I? That's right. I'm pulling a prank with the Hermes cabin.

It was probably the best prank ever. We had a little help from the Athena cabin, which we got with a little bribery from a very special son of Poseidon. We had rigged the Aphrodite cabin with perfume blasters. The Aphrodite kids would enjoy the amazing smell of it, but there was a twist. You see, the perfume was good in small doses, but with the amount we had put in there, it would smell worse than onions about five minutes after it went off. They would run out screaming, but under their doormat, we had rigged slime bombs to go off when the smell of the perfume-gone-bad hit them. There wouldn't be too big a blast, as not to kill him (hopefully.), but enough to give them a good sliming.

"Shhhh! They're coming!" Our lookout, Nicolas Martinez, screamed quietly. We all ducked under the bushes we were hiding behind, and watched as Trish Jones, a daughter of Aphrodite, walked into the cabin, followed by the rest of the children of Aphrodite

"OH. MY. GAWD. THAT BOY IS SOO- *Sniff* What- *Sniff* Is that wonderful smell?" Trish shouted, completely and utterly delighted. The rest of them followed, sniffing and sighing, as the perfume's odor filled their lungs. And five minutes later, they started screaming in disgust.

Right on schedule.

BAM!

The doormat exploded in a shower of slimy, smelly green goo. Trish and a few other campers went flying into the air, landing not-so-gracefully a few seconds later.

"TRAVIS AND CONNOR STOLL! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Trish screamed angrily. The two pranksters only snickered quietly.

Suddenly, a bullhorn screamed at the whole camp with Chiron's voice, saying, "ATTENTION ALL CAMPERS. PLEASE REPORT TO AMPITHEATER IMMEDIATELY." We all rushed to the amphitheater, eager to find out what this was about.

Once we had all arrived, (Or most of us, anyway, due to the fact that the Aphrodite cabin was trying hopelessly to remove the goo from their, well, everything.) Chiron galloped to the center of the amphitheater.

"Alright, campers! Hermes has informed me that the gods will be allowing ten of their children to stay in Olympus for a week. To decide who goes, you will all put your names in a pithos. I will draw names from there to see who goes. The drawing will be in one week. Understood? Good. You may now resume your previous activities." Chiron explained. Everyone made their way out of the amphitheater, excited chatter running through the crowd. I wonder who will go? Maybe I will. It would be awesome if I got to meet my unknown godly parent.

All of a sudden, a strange light illuminated the ground around me. People around me gasped, and looked above my head. Chiron trotted over, and said, "Jayden Townsland, daughter of Apollo.", And bowed. The others followed, and I looked up. There was a holographic golden lyre above my head.

I had been claimed by Apollo


End file.
